


What's Down

by AceAsADHA



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Mention of Canon Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsADHA/pseuds/AceAsADHA
Summary: He made the mistake talking back to John who can be annoyingly perspective at times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set after Ring of Fire

They say there are five stages of grief. 

Well, truth be told, Gordon's still stuck at stage 1; denial. He watched everyone go through the other stages, but he couldn't let go of the feeling that Dad wasn't really gone.

He tried to hide it the best he could; it wasn't fair on the rest for Gordon to be cheerful or optimistic. For the most part, he can keep it to himself. He can search through the news and store promising information in a private folder.

He made the mistake talking back to John who can be annoyingly perspective at times. Gordon diverting from a mission? Because of a potential link to Dad? Yeah, that's going to raise some eyebrows. Gordon's just thankful that the device was useful and needed or he would have been under a lot of scrutinies.

Gordon was swimming laps when he saw a pair of legs dangling at the wall where he turns. He stopped, came up for air and looked up to see his John looking back. 

“Wow,” Gordon poked John’s leg, “these holograms are getting very realistic. Hey John, what's down?” 

John kicked some water at Gordon and smiled a bit, “I was going to ask you what's up.”

Gordon blinked up in surprise, “nothing much, just out having a nice swim.”

“Stop stalling,” John patted the spot next to him, “you know what I'm talking about.”

Gordon sighed and pulled himself up to sit next to John. For all the differences between the man in the stars and the man at the bottom of the sea, they make it work; they are brothers after all.

“So,” John stared. 

Gordon ran his hand through is wet hair, “I'm sorry?”

“For what?” John asked patiently.

Gordon groaned, John was going to make him say it out loud, “I’m sorry for risking a mission failure because of my squid senses.”

“Is that the only part you’re sorry about?” John continued to be patient.

Gordon pursed his lips and gripped the edge of the pool just a little harder. Shouldn’t that have been enough for John?

John bumped against his shoulder, “Gordon.”

“Okay fine,” Gordon huffed and threw his hands up, “I’m sorry I argued with you, I’m sorry I almost got myself killed in that cave while you listened in. I’m-”

Gordon closed his eyes to calm himself down. He took a few deep breaths in and out and felt a hand grasp his and squeeze it. Gordon looked up to meet John’s eyes.

“We can’t lose you Gordon,” John’s voice was so sincere that Gordon had to look away again, “You want to use Thunderbird 5’s databanks then that’s okay but please, don’t put yourself in danger for Dad. He’s gone; you’re not.”

It was everything Gordon could do to stop himself crying. Of course, John knew about Gordon’s searches; John was the one that set him up with his own channel so he wouldn’t accidently interfere with Thunderbird 5’s operations.

John added his other hand, and so did Gordon; it was a John hug. They sat there, hands and fingers intertwined, for a while.

“Promise me you’ll just be a bit more careful Gordon,” John asked, “because if this continues I’ll have to bring it to someone’s attention.”

“Okay,” Gordon whispered. 

“I just want you to be safe,” John admitted.

Gordon let out one more breath and relaxed. He smiled up at John who was smiling back. Gordon looked down at their hands then his smile turned into a grin.

John must have caught the expression change because he started to tug his hands away, “don’t you dare.”

Gordon tightened his grip and fell into the pool; he even pushed off the wall for good measure. That brought both of them splashing down into the cool water.

Gordon broke the surface with a laugh of delight at the profanities John was spewing at him.

Everything was going to work out.


End file.
